


The Military Problem

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinako Rockbell has a concern with Ed joining the military and brings it up to Roy Mustang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Military Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Takes place during chapter 24 of the manga, when Roy goes to Rezembool.   
> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all. I just play in a sandbox.

Mrs. Rockbell followed Roy partway down the stairs of her house. “Before you go, Lieutenant Colonel.” Whether consciously or not, she’d chosen the higher ground, her head above his, to confront him. “I’ve been friends with men in the military.”

Roy wondered where she was going with this. “Yes, Mrs. Rockbell?”

Her eyebrows arched over the rims of her glasses. “Ed is just a boy. It’s good you’ve given him something to strive for, but I want your word he’ll be protected.”

“Mrs. Rockbell, I can assure you the military will provide for all of Edward’s needs.”

Jutting her chin, Mrs. Rockbell folded her arms and Roy felt a sudden chill run down his spine at the inadvertent reminder of how his mother would stare at him when he was being an idiot. “I know some higher ranked assholes could take advantage of an impressionable boy, particularly one with secrets to hide. Like Edward. I need to know you’ll keep an eye out for predators. I’m little too old to hunt down some pervert to cut off his balls.” That smile was predatory. “That doesn’t mean I won’t do it.”

Mentally, Roy shuddered. He had no doubt this implacable woman would follow through on her threat. “I can assure you Edward will be as safe in the military as he would be under your roof.”

Sunlight glinted off the lenses of her glasses as she lowered her head, her bright, beady eyes staring right through Roy. “He’d better be. Or I’ll be coming after you, afterward, for putting this idea in his head.” Mrs. Rockbell waved. “Have a good trip back, Lieutenant Colonel.”

Roy decided, if Edward Elric joined the military, his first provision would be a chastity belt and Roy was mailing Mrs. Rockbell the key.


End file.
